User talk:AdventureWriter28/Archive 3
Feel free to leave a message on my talk page, anyways no vandalism's please and use your signature when leaving a message! Have a nice day! ^_^ Lesser Yep less headache- sorry I was so grumpy yesterday :( [[User:Amirite ^-^ OwlCity|'AmiriteOfOwlCity']] 07:53, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Still some flu, cute profile pic :D Ash and Misty [[User:Amirite ^-^ OwlCity|'AmiriteOfOwlCity']] 08:01, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm... interesting... do you think the creators are going to eventually create an episode in the Unova/Isshu region when he does confess??? [[User:Amirite ^-^ OwlCity|'AmiriteOfOwlCity']] 08:09, February 12, 2011 (UTC) I wonder what his father looks like?[[User:Amirite ^-^ OwlCity|'AmiriteOfOwlCity']] 08:22, February 12, 2011 (UTC) I don't think it's Red because he's the counterpart (Blue is counterpart to Gary) [[User:Amirite ^-^ OwlCity|'AmiriteOfOwlCity']] 08:27, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Lucky him my favorite legendary is Rayquaza just because it looks cool, but I really like the cute 100 stats legendaries [[User:Amirite ^-^ OwlCity|'AmiriteOfOwlCity']] 08:47, February 12, 2011 (UTC) It's not fair that he can enter with legendaries... I can understand how he got Latios (being friendly) but DARKRAI??? [[User:Amirite ^-^ OwlCity|'AmiriteOfOwlCity']] 08:59, February 12, 2011 (UTC) GIRATINA??? Really??? The Bidoof one is probably possible, haha[[User:Amirite ^-^ OwlCity|'AmiriteOfOwlCity']] 09:05, February 12, 2011 (UTC) I never even noticed his eyecolor at all... too distracted by Pikachu looking too adorable :D[[User:Amirite ^-^ OwlCity|'AmiriteOfOwlCity']] 09:14, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Pikachu vs. Azurill vs. Eevee vs. Skitty in a battle of cuteness, which one would win? [[User:Amirite ^-^ OwlCity|'AmiriteOfOwlCity']] 09:21, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey I'm back (well I was back for a while, I wasn't on for a while because of school) Wazzup? [[User:Amirite ^-^ OwlCity|'AmiriteOfOwlCity']] 15:19, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Adam Young *Christian *Vegetarian *Taylor Swift wrote a song about him (I think) *He has insomnia I think it's Enchanted in Speak Now... he doesn't sleep peacefully at all :( but that's how he gets inspiration [[User:Amirite ^-^ OwlCity|'AmiriteOfOwlCity']] 08:30, February 12, 2011 (UTC) He wrote a blog post about it recently http://owlcityblog.com his new picture freaks me out, it's like it was someone else at the camera posing as him [[User:Amirite ^-^ OwlCity|'AmiriteOfOwlCity']] 08:38, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Did you read it? [[User:Amirite ^-^ OwlCity|'AmiriteOfOwlCity']] 08:47, February 12, 2011 (UTC) The newest one with All Things Bright And Beautiful [[User:Amirite ^-^ OwlCity|'AmiriteOfOwlCity']] 08:52, February 12, 2011 (UTC) If you look at his other pictures, he's all goofy and normal, but in this one, it doesn't look like him at all! Maybe it was someone else. [[User:Amirite ^-^ OwlCity|'AmiriteOfOwlCity']] 09:01, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Evil people. I wonder what he does with his money- he lives like a normal middle-class person [[User:Amirite ^-^ OwlCity|'AmiriteOfOwlCity']] 09:09, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Did you see the video when Ke$ha pranked him??? He didn't even notice [[User:Amirite ^-^ OwlCity|'AmiriteOfOwlCity']] 09:17, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Bye :) [[User:Amirite ^-^ OwlCity|'AmiriteOfOwlCity']] 09:26, February 12, 2011 (UTC) want to be my friend? Santcruz 20:06, February 14, 2011 (UTC) windfire have you noticed agent windfire being a real jerk lately? just look what he put on my and x's talk pages! i think we should block her for a few days, teach her a lesson. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] -|[[User talk: Swordcross|'''----']] 21:47, February 18, 2011 (UTC) nvm about that, we were just arguing about something, and i was really stressed and really mad at pretty much everyone. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] -|[[User talk: Swordcross|'----']] 14:20, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Archiving... Hey thanks! I appreciate your help on the archiving of my page! I HAVE already, however crummy and crude, archived most of my talks, but it doesn't look like everyone else's, as I followed Wikia's instructions. If you could help archive it for me in the better way that everyone else does, that would be appreciated!The Awesome X! 05:47, February 19, 2011 (UTC) sure! go ahead, you can make your own team or join any of the existing ones! [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] -|[[User talk: Swordcross|'----']] 15:14, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Archives Hey, thanks on the archives! I appreciate it!The Awesome X! 15:58, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Teams Join or make a team. Your missing out. Chrocky Writing contest you still on for judging the writing contest with me? I'm gonna e-mail you the three stories. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] -|[[User talk: Swordcross|'----']] 22:38, March 1, 2011 (UTC) HELLO! HELLO THERE! I'm Dreamer002, and your a Madigril? COOL! I say I'm a Madigril because I act like one, and I made mistake on my test! But can we be friends? Dreamer002 11:55, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Cool how did you do that Word bubble Bubble thingy Wow that is cool. How did you do that? Rocketslug! :)-Yo! Talk to me 18:55, March 5, 2011 (UTC) That wasn't right!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Random Wait Wait Wait Wait Wait, exactly where in the phillipines do you live Re: Bubble Talk Thingy Hey, that bubbly talk thingy's pretty cool beans!!! Nice job on it!!! The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk I've Seen You... I've seen you before...You're that Aqua fan on the Kingdom Hearts Wiki! *facepalm* *groan* Why? Why did you bring the talk bubble here? --ANX219 what is the full puzzle to card #1? New Word Bubble! Warning! This Message is in Filipino Paano ang isang tao magiging admin? at Paano ka (isang Pilipino) ay naging admin? How Do you be an admin? How do you be an Admin? Random Question What's a rollback? Writing contest So, you liked X's best? Which did you like second-best? [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] -|[[User talk: Swordcross|'----']] 19:34, March 18, 2011 (UTC) N and teams I see you changed your pic to young n. Join a team if you have time to do that.Happyaqua 19:25, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Grrrr..... You keep deleting my pages!!!!!! Stop it!! -User:39clues at 5:28 pm at March 22, 2011 Your reply: I haven't edited for a while here, it wasn't me who probably deleted it. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Talk) 02:15, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Well actually, you did delete some of his pages. But it seems like a long time ago that you did. Rocketslug! :)-Happy to talk! 13:15, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Last Clue Hey. I have one clue left before I have all 39!!!!!!!!!!!, can any one email me any of the following codes 1. Replicator Card Codes 2. Sir Walter Raleigh 3. Raleigh's Map please send it to biehnlimcuando@yahoo.com I will exchange it for the any of the following cards: (Working!!!!!!) Eiffel's Masterpieces, Henry Morton Stanly, Gustave Eiffel, George Monroe, Chrissy Collins, Leslie D. Mill, Morroco, Angkor (Ultra Rare), Josephine Baker, Nellie Gomez, Deep Sea Surveillance, Cahill DNA, Scuba Kitty, Jonah Live If 2 or 3 will be given I will exchange it for any 3 or 4 cards or ANGKOR If 1 will be given I will exchange it for 2 cards (Please pass this to other people) Fiske Cahill 05:01, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Discount Hey, I was at National Book Store and I saw that they're giving 20% Discount if you reserve Vespers Rising from March ?? until March 31 and you have to claim it from April 6- 20 Fiske Cahill 12:23, March 25, 2011 (UTC) user of the month jst wanted to let you know you got elected user of the month for apriil. could you copy the current interview of me and change them to your answers, then put it on my talk page? thanks! [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] -|[[User talk: Swordcross|'----']] 01:05, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Vespers Rising Hi, I used to have an account on here, canucksfan97, but I lost my password. Just so you know I have Vespers Rising and if you have any questions, BEWARE SPOILERS, just ask me. :D 03:07, April 3, 2011 (UTC) I BADLY WOULD WANT :D [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28''']] (Let's Talk) 03:09, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Vespers Rising Launch Party Hey take a look at this link and read the poster http://sumthinblue.com/tag/dan-and-amy-cahill-in-vespers-rising/ Fiske Cahill 10:48, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Azurpealean While doing my talk bubble I found out something.You can use Azupealean as a color! Check my text colorChrocky 23:47, April 4, 2011 (UTC) http://39clues.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Fiske_Cahill/VESPERS_RISING_and_Rate Fiske Cahill 04:00, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, no Fiske Cahill 05:21, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Hows it been on what? Fiske Cahill 05:27, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Vote+ask Thanks for voting! No, I don't happen to read pokemon manga. Do you watch 'Star Wars'? Rocketslug! :) Happy to talk! 13:34, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Answer... No, I do not read or do anything with Pokemon or the sorts. Sorry!!! :P :The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk : I like pokemon but I don't read the manga since I live in new York and don't know any manga stores in the area.Happyaqua 19:22, April 7, 2011 (UTC) pokemon i don't remember, my twin checked one out from the library bc he was obsessed w/ pokemon at the time. Stuff Trivia Contest is tomorrow Wish me luck and have you ever had a mobile edit? Um, I am at Group 2 okay so here Round 1: 15 Easy Questions, Multiple Choice Group 1: 15 Points Group 2: 15 Points Group 3: 15 Points Group 4: 15 Points Round 2: 10 Medium and Hard Questions, No Choices Group 1: 15 + 7 Points Group 2: 15 + 8 Points Group 3: 15 + 9 Points Group 4: 15 + 8 Points Bonus Round for 5 Points: Each team must choose 1 member to complete The Jefferson Puzzle blindfolded the remaining team members must guide thier teammate till' they complete the puzzle. Final Score Group 1: 22 Points Group 2: 23 Points Group 3: 29 Points (Winner) Group 4: 23 Points Fiske Cahill 06:14, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Groups Dear AdventureWriter28, I was scrolling through the Users List on my tools page and found that there was such things as Groups. a: What are groups? b: How do I qualify for one? Thanks! I know you'll be inactive for a while, so get back to me as soon as possible! Cilo 17:12, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Moonspirit39 I know your busy but can you help me on this wiki if you can? http://supastrikas.wikia.com/wiki/Supa_Strikas_Wiki Fiske Cahill 11:07, April 26, 2011 (UTC) New Main Page Hi, I'm working on a new main page for you guys... Have a look on my sandbox to see what I've got so far and feel free to leave me a message with any comments. Thanks! http://pksandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Pksandbox_Wiki Bchwood 19:52, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi, i'm done with the main page. Have a look please. Planning on going live tomorrow with it. Thanks, Bchwood 23:59, May 9, 2011 (UTC) http://pksandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Pksandbox_Wiki No unless doesnt edit in 2 more months.Happyaqua! =) 16:10, May 19, 2011 (UTC) hi hi im new to this so i dont know that much stuff about this